Choices
by ChErIsHeD21
Summary: Duty or whats right? Love or life? Friends or Lovers? The choices we make in life effect everyone around us…*FIXED 3-9-2013 *
1. Big Battle

**Cherished18:**** Okay this fiction was written because I had to make up for the one I erased. It will be short and sweet because I'm making my ****_30th fiction_****! It's going to be great I hope and I'm starting it RIGHT after this one so bear with me. Okay? Thanks and here we go. ****Disclaimer: ****I don't Inuyasha because he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi ****Summary:**** Duty or what's right? Love or life? Friends or Lovers? They choices we make effect everyone around us…**

* * *

_**Big Battle**_

"Good night everyone, have a good night's sleep. Tomorrow is the big day." Kagome said when she laid down in her sleeping bag with Shippo at her side. Inuyasha was up a tree just above the two of them. Sango and Miroku were on the other side of the fire, Miroku up against a tree and Sango lay by a boulder. The group was returning to Kaede's village to prepare for the "big day"

_Alleys, friends and enemies alike joined together for a whole weekend to defeat Naraku. Well what would be a weekend in Kagome's era. It was a hard battle but was proven that good will always be victorious. Kikyou died tragically, scarifying herself as a distraction for Inuyasha and the others to attack. When Naraku was defeated, all Kikyou's souls went back into Kagome, who purified the jewel, wishing Kohaku alive. The problem was finding him._

_With Naraku and his entire army of minions destroyed, Kagura and Kanna were free. While Sesshomaru was mating Kagura, taking Rin as his daughter, also adopting Kanna, Kouga was demanding that Kagome be his wife and come to the mountains with him, which of coarse Ayame was not happy about at all._

_It was agreed that if Kagome denied Kouga at all, he was to married and mate Ayame. He and Ayame were going to Kaede's village tomorrow for the finally decision. Inuyasha felt this was stupid, because "she didn't need to choose" and that "she was staying with him" over his dead body_

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Sit!"_

_**BAM**_

"_What the hell was that about, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked peeling his face off the ground_

"_You did it again! You know just as well as I do that Kouga wants me as his woman and you just had to act up again! Can't you, for once, be nice to him?"_

_Inuyasha sprang up and got in Kagome's face, "Why should I be nice to him? He's got no reason to come anywhere around us! You don't belong to him!"_

"_Well I don't belong to you either!"_

"_Says you!"_

"_Why the hell do you care, anyway? It's not like you and I are together, why don't you go dig up Kikyou and yell at her!"_

"_So it's that again? She had nothing to do with this!"_

"_Oh so it's okay for you to go kiss and flirt with Kikyou but when Kouga come to see me it's a crime? That's not fair Inuyasha!"_

"_Life ain't fair Kagome!"_

"_Sit boy!"_

_**BAM**_

_While those two were fighting the trio, Miroku, Sango and Shippo, were other wise engaged in their lunch they began to talk to one another._

"_Why does Inuyasha get defensive when Kouga's around?" Shippo asked, sticking a lollipop in his mouth_

"_Because he feels a sort of attachment to Kagome, one that Kouga could easily take away." Sango explained_

"_That won't happen though...Kagome loves Inuyasha and wouldn't go with Kouga even if her life depended on it." Shippo retorted_

"_Well until he understands that he'll always do that around Kagome."_

"_But what about Kagome? She knows Inuyasha cares for her deeply. Why does she get so upset?" Miroku chimed in_

"_Well again, until she understands that, she will continue to act accordingly"_

_Miroku and Shippo sighed deeply and continued their lunch. "All I have to say is that Inuyasha is one lucky man." _

"_Why's that Miroku?"_

"_It's obvious Shippo; he's got two wonderful women he could be with. What's not to like. And not only that but he's got a choice too."_

"_Miroku! How could you say such a thing? That's a hard decision that will affect both parties involved! That's nothing to be happy about!"_

"_I simple meant that Inuyasha shouldn't get mad about Kouga and Kagome because she has the same grave he dug too."_

"_Miroku when it comes down to it Inuyasha and Kagome have a very important decision on their hands. Our whole group depends on the outcome of either Kagome or Inuyasha's choice. Do you really think it's that easy to choose between your duty and the one you care for?"_

_Miroku just sat there and turned his head away. Heat waves suddenly came from Sango and she just walked away, "What did I do?"_

**END**

"Yes, good night Kagome. Sweet dreams to you." Sango smiled as she also lay down on her bed mat. Before her head hit the pillow she glared at Miroku, laid down and closed her eyes.

Miroku got up and walked over to where Inuyasha and Kagome were then asked, "Inuyasha may I speak to you in private?"

He jumped down and crossed his arm over his chest," What monk? It's late. Go to bed." Inuyasha was about to jump back up again when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Inuyasha, please? It's important." He lowered his head and growled. "Fine"

They walked, for awhile before Inuyasha got pissed and asked," What the hell do you want Miroku? I told you I wanted to go to bed!"

"Inuyasha, who do you choose?"

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about monk?"

"Who do you chose?" he repeated "Kagome or Lady Kikyou?"

"What are you asking me that for?" He shouted wide-eyed, why was he asking indeed. Inuyasha felt so unparpared for this question!

"Sango and I were talking and she said that if you or Kagome didn't make the right choice that the group would fall apart."

'_He's right if I choose to follow Kikyou, our group would fall, but who said I was going to…'_

"Inuyasha?"

"Calm down monk! Nothing is going to happen to us. I'm not going to hell with Kikyou." Inuyasha stated turning his heel and heading back to camp.

_'That might be true for you, but what is stopping Kagome from leaving you…'_

**_-The Talk-_**

"Please Inuyasha? It's important." Miroku pleaded as he and Inuyasha walked into the forest.

'_Now what does Miroku need to talk to Inuyasha about this last at night?'_ Kagome thought listening to their descending footsteps.

"Kagome? What's going on?" Sango asked uncovering herself from her bed mat.

"Nothing, Miroku just asked Inuyasha to take a walk with him for a talk. Do you know anything about that?"

'_Should I tell her what we were discussing before? About her and Inuyasha making choices?'_

"Sango?"

"No, I don't Kagome. I'm sorry." She lied.

"Do you think we should go follow?" She asked slightly getting up from her sleeping bag

"No! I mean, it's private. If they wanted it to hear then they would have stayed here, right?" Sango finished her sentence quickly and rolled back over in her bed mat.

Kagome, however was still sitting up and watching the area where Inuyasha and Miroku disappeared to, _'I wonder if it's about the decision. I have less then a few hours before I have to tell Inuyasha that I-' _Kagome thoughts were interrupted by footsteps.

Kagome slammed herself in the ground and covered herself back up and pretended sleep. _'We'll just havta see tomorrow.'_


	2. Inuyasha's Dream

**Cherished18:**** Okay this fiction was written because I had to make up for the one I erased. It will be short and sweet because I'm making my ****_30th fiction_****! It's going to be great I hope and I'm starting it RIGHT after this one so bear with me. Okay? Thanks and here we go. ****Disclaimer:****I don't Inuyasha because he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.****Summary:**** Duty or what's right? Love or life? Friends or Lovers? They choices we make effect everyone around us…**

_**Choices**_

'_He's crazy, Kagome wouldn't leave me, and she knows how I feel about her. Doesn't she?'_

"Inuyasha? What's going on?" a small voice asked when he arrived back at camp.

"What Shippo?" Apparently when Kagome "went back to sleep" she woke up Shippo.

"What's wrong? Was there a demon?"

"No," jumping back up his tree, "Miroku just wanted to talk. Go back to sleep."

Shippo nodded and curled back with Kagome. Inuyasha smirked at how nice the little scene was, but then got to thinking again. _'What if Miroku was right? I could lose Kagome if I don't choose right, but still she could leave me for that bastard!" _Inuyasha was so deep in thought that he thunk himself to sleep.

'_What the hell?' Was what he thought when Inuyasha realized what he was doing, he was running. 'But to where or to who?'_

'_Inuyasha!" He stopped in his tracks, he know that voice. "Kikyou! I thought you were died!" She stepped out the shadows with a pure look of anger in her eyes. She reached behind her back and pulled out an arrow and took aim._

"_Kikyou stop! Don't!" She didn't listened and pulled back, "Not again!" It flew faster then light towards Inuyasha. "Not again damnit!" he said as he crouched down and sprang up just in time to avoid the arrow._

_When Inuyasha landed he stumbled and found himself on one leg on the floor, "That was too close."_

"_I-Inuyasha…get away…" Inuyasha took a second to look around, he was in a hut, Kaede's hut. He slowly turned around to see Kagome, standing up pointing an arrow at him. "Get away! Inuyasha!"_

"_Kagome, I'm not leaving you. You know that, I told you that before!" He shouted lunging at her. Kagome closed her eyes and shot the arrow, and everything went black._

_Inuyasha rolled away and found himself in the dark. "What's going on here?" He shouted to nothing. A spot light was over him, his name echoed everywhere._

"_Inuyasha!" He turned to his right. Kikyou stepped out the shadows once again, but with that same evil look._

"_Inuyasha!" He turned to his left to see Kagome coming out the shadows, she also looked pissed off and sad._

_Inuyasha quickly turned back to Kikyou, right when she was getting her arrow ready, he turned back to Kagome who was doing the same. "Choose or die, Inuyasha!" the said in unison_

**_-Kagome's Dream-_**

"Kagome, Kikyou. Don't shoot! Kagome, Kikyou!" Inuyasha grunted and moaned in his sleep, which woke Kagome up.

"Inuyasha?" She asked sleepily. She got up only to stumble over a little into the tree. "Inuyasha!" she called again, but she still didn't get an answer. Kagome grabbed the hard bark as best as she could and placed he foot on the trunk. "Inuyasha!" He was still grunting and she wanted to know why. She attempted to climb the tree only to slip and fall. Lucky or she didn't get that far, but unlucky for her she hit her head on the ground.

"_Damn this is hard work. Why do I pack so much stuff?" Kagome asked herself when she popped herself out the well. She finally got out and was sitting on the lip on the well when and hand got in her face, "I'll help you Kagome."_

"_Kouga? What are you doing here?" She asked, he scared her a little and stumbled back in the well, well almost. He caught her by the waist and picked her up. "Are you okay?"_

_He set her down, she brushed herself off and gained her balance back. "Thanks Kouga, but what are you doing here?"_

"_I'm here to take you away. Don't you remember?" He responded somewhat confused_

"_It's tomorrow already? Well where's Inuyasha?" Kouga pointed to where the forest started from the well. There was Inuyasha just standing there alone. "Inuyasha!" Kagome started to run, but stopped when she got close enough to see, "Kikyou." 'I thought she was dead.'_

_She slowly stepped out the forest, and ran to Inuyasha, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he around her waist. They pulled back and looked into each other's eyes. Inuyasha leaned down slower and slower until he touched Kikyou's lips with his own. Kagome's eyes got as big as saucers as she watched the scene in front of her. 'He's chosen Kikyou. No…'_

"_I'm sorry Kagome. I don't know what to say…" Kouga came up from behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them gently. "I thought he loved me, who could he do this to me?" Kagome turned around and collided with Kouga's chest and cried, he in turn embraced her closely and tightly._

"_Kagome I don't want to upset you but I tried to tell you before, he was no good for you. I would never leave you like this."_

"_I know Kouga, thank you." _

_She didn't want to go anywhere, just stand there in Kouga's arms and cry, and he would allow her to do that._

"Inuyasha how could you…I always thought…" Kagome squirmed on the ground unconscious.

"Kagome!" Sango said. The last statement woke her up, besides the loud thud she heard before that. Sango sleepily got up and picked up Kagome and gently sat her back in her sleeping bag.

_'I wonder how she got all the way over there.'_ She asked herself. Before she went back to her own bed she saw Miroku smiling in his sleep. Sango glared once more and laid back down. "Lecherous baka…"

* * *

**_-Sango's Dream-_**

"_Kohaku!" Sango screamed as she saw her brother from afar._

"_Sango, help me…" He was stammering towards her, bloody and in trouble. Demons were after him. Big ugly monkey and weasel demons. She tried running after him, but she couldn' feet wouldn't allow her to get any closer_

"_Sango! Come on were leaving!" She looked back and saw the Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku were waiting for her._

"_Hold on! I have to get Kohaku!" She looked back at Kohaku and saw that the demons were even closer then they were before._

"_Sango, please…" Kohaku then feel on the ground and stranded to get back up._

"_Sango, hurry up or were leaving you!" Inuyasha shouted_

"_Sango please help me._

"_Sango…are you coming or not?" This time it was Miroku, asking with pleading eyes. She was just about to run for Kohaku when he grabbed her hand._

"_Miroku I have to get to Kohaku! Let me go! Please!"_

"_Sango…"_

_She turned back to Kohaku and back to Miroku…"Sango" they said together_

"Miroku let me go, must save Kohaku!" Sango shifted and grunted in her sleep, which woke up Miroku.

'_What's wrong with her? Sango please be quite, I need sleep'_

**_-Miroku's Dream-_**

"_Oh Miroku, your so wonderful! Yes I would love to have your children!"_

"_No! I'm having Miroku's children first; I've been waiting the longest!"_

"_I don't care about the children, as long as I can bed with Miroku!"_

"_Ladies, ladies please. There's no need to fight over me! There's plenty to go around. Trust me!"_

_Lord Miroku was the head honcho in the fanciest restaurant loved by all…women._

"_Here is your sake sir…"_

"_Thank you. Would you like to bear my children?"_

"_Bastard!"_

"_Wha-" Miroku whipped around and saw Sango glaring the evilest glare she could at Miroku. "Sango, dear what are you doing here?"_

"_Save it. Apparently the fake love of several women is better then the true love of your one and only." With that she turned on her heels and stormed off, into the arms of Lord "Runny Nose"_

"_If you don't change your act, your going to lose it all." She said and started to walk off with him. Miroku sprang up out of his cushy seat and ran after her, only to be stopped by a crowd of women._

"_Ladies please! I must get through! Please!"_

"_Oh Miroku! Let me have your children!"_

"Sango!" Miroku woke up in a cold sweat. "A dream…or a nightmare?"


	3. Realization: Part 1

**Summary: Duty or what's right? Love or life? Friends or Lovers? They choices we make affect everyone around us… Disclaimer: ****I don't Inuyasha because he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

"_Inuyasha, choose or die!" Kagome and Kikyou said at the same time, for the last time._

'_What do I do? I can't choose, but I have to.'_

"_Die Inuyasha!" They said again, and shot their arrows at the same time. Thinking quickly Inuyasha jumped up in the air and missed the arrows, but the girls did not. Both arrows hit the opposite person in the shoulders and stuck them to nearby trees._

_Inuyasha, still hovering in the air, looked and saw the whole thing. He shouted as loud as he could, "Kagome!" He landed in front of her and analyzed where the arrow was and what he was going to do next. "Don't move Kagome, I got you."_

"_Inuyasha…" said a raspy voice. He turned to see Kikyou reaching out for him, "I'm sorry." She retracted her hand and smiled a tiny smile and bowed her head in respect, before she disappeared._

"_Inuyasha…" He turned back to Kagome and her wound "Thank you…" then she disappeared._

Inuyasha woke up looking around for any sign of Kagome. She was still lying on the ground where Sango put her once before. He settled back against the bark of the tree and went back to sleep, dreaming of a happy life…with Kagome.

"_How could he do this to me Kouga? I care about him! I just;b all the things he did for me too…"_

"_I know that Kagome, but apparently he doesn't have the same feelings for you that you had for him."_

_Kagome got out of Kouga's arm and walked a little ways towards Inuyasha and Kikyou. She felt her tears coming to the surface, and her legs gave out. Kouga's rushed over to where she collapsed and hugged her from behind._

"_Kagome, you can't live like this, knowing Inuyasha will always have feeling for Kikyou. Come with and be with me, I'll take care of you."_

"_No." She said plain as day._

"_Wha-what? Why not, Kagome?"_

_She got to her feet and started walking more and more towards Inuyasha, tears streaming down her face "Because I love him Kouga. He might annoy me, aggravate me, even drive me up the wall, but I care for him. No matter what happens, I know he'll always be there to help me, rescue me, and protect me." _

_Kagome finally reached the couple and reached out to touch Inuyasha's shoulders. She pressed her face into his shoulder blade and cried. "I love Inuyasha, and nothing will change that!"_

_Suddenly the wind picked up and Kagome grabbed Inuyasha around his waist and shut her eyes. "Kagome?" someone called. She opened her eyes and saw she was hugging Inuyasha, while he was looking down at her._

"_Inuyasha?" She looked around, they were still in the field, but there was no Kikyou or Kouga around._

"_Oi wench, what's wrong with you?" He asked embracing Kagome._

"_Nothing, Inuyasha. Everything is perfect." She squeezed tighter_

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She saw that her love was still up in his tree, sleeping peacefully; she smiled at herself and laid back down. _'After tomorrow everything __**will**__ be perfect.'_


	4. Realization: Part 2

**Summary:**** Duty or what's right? Love or life? Friends or Lovers? They choices we make affect everyone around us… ****Disclaimer:****I don't Inuyasha because he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

"_Miroku I said let me go!" Sango shouted once more. She slapped his hand and ran for Kohaku; he was down of the count._

_"Kohaku!" She ran her fingers through his hair and checked his pulse, he was alive but not for very long. She heard a growl above her and looked up sharply, the demon was attacking. Sango had no time to grab her weapon, 'Kohaku, I love you. Don't worry, our pain will end soon and we will see father again' Sango ducked her head into Kohaku's chest and shut her eyes, ready for the end._

_"Wind Scar!" a __huge blast of energy stuck the demons and killed them. She slowly lifted her head and saw the last remains of demons disintegrating._

"_Sango, are okay?" Miroku asked running up to her._

"_How's Kohaku?" Inuyasha asked, sheathing his sword._

"_Come on we have to help Kohaku. He's getting worst." Kagome said putting her arrows away, since Inuyasha took care of the demon._

"_I - I thought you guys were leaving" She asked tears falling to her cheeks_

_Miroku put an arm around her, "We're never leaving you Sango, I'm not leaving you."_

"_Even if we go away were still together no matter what." Kagome added_

"_Friends for life and that shit right?" Inuyasha commented also._

"_Thank you…" Sango bowed her head and cried more._

Sango slowly opened her eyes, and sat up_. 'That's right. We're always together even if we go away, and separate. We're a family.' _She glanced at Miroku still smiling in his sleep. _"If were meant to be, we'll find each other again." _She whispered to the night, and laid back down.

"_Please ladies, let me through! I must go to San-"_

"_Sango? You want __her__. Why, why's cranky and rude. She never let's you touch her!" One of the girls shouted._

"_She's also brave, smart and very beautiful. I love her, that's why I want to be with her! That's why I want her to be the only one to bear my children!"_

_The women disappeared and so did Lord "Runny Nose" "Sango?" she was just standing in the middle of nowhere under a spotlight. "Sango?" He called again and when he did she started to fall. Miroku ran to her in hopes he'd catch her before she fell. When he did she disappeared._

Miroku woke with a start panting and grasping his chest, "A dream? Sango, she's-" Miroku looked her Sango's body in her bed mate "Safe" Before returning to sleep.


	5. Happy Endings

**Summary:**** Duty or what's right? Love or life? Friends or Lovers? They choices we make affect everyone around us… ****Disclaimer:****I don't Inuyasha because he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

The sun rose over the horizon and peeked though the trees, where the Inuyasha and friends were silently sleeping; waking up from a dream land of eye openers. The group all seem to raise all at the same time, with the same thing going through theirs minds "I now know what to do..." They all sat where they had been sleeping, not talking but just staring off into space.

"Did everyone sleep okay?" Shippo asked hopping out of Kagome sleeping bag. No one said a thing but just nodded. "Are you guys okay?" He asked. Again they all shook their heads yes.

A strong wind picked up and a whirlwind appeared far away while a white dot followed, it seemed to be following the whirlwind. It was Kouga and Ayame was with him. Today _was_ the day, the day everyone was suppose to come and tell what was now going to happen to the group, the family they've grown to know and love.

Kagome was the first to get up and wake up fully, to great Kouga, while Inuyasha was right next to her waiting also.

"Good Morning All! Inuyasha." Kouga stated

"Good Morning everyone…" Ayame greeted

"Kouga, Ayame." Inuyasha stated.

"Good morning Kouga, morning Ayame." Kagome yawned

"What are you doing here so earlier _Kouga_?" Inuyasha starched

"Unless you forgot _dog boy_, Kagome is suppose to be telling me how she wants to come and be my mate and join my pack."

"Like I told you before _wolf _she ain't going wit-"

"Inuyasha-" He was waiting for the last part, but it never came.

"I'm sorry, Kouga but I'm not going with you, I can't. My home and my heart are here with Inuyasha and all my friends. To leave them would be horrible, they're my family." Kagome walked over to Kouga and Ayame and grabbed each of there hands and put Ayame in Kouga's and closed them together. "But I wish you two the very best in the world."

They understood, Ayame looked up at Kouga with all the love in her heart, and Kouga surrendered. "I'm going to miss you Kagome."

"You too Kouga, good luck."

"Thank you Kagome." Ayame said with tears in her eyes

"Your welcome, Ayame. Take care of him."

Ayame winked at Kagome, Kouga then picked up her up and ran off howling like the happy wolf he was. Inuyasha and Kagome watched as the whirlwind disappeared never to be seen for a long time. Kagome turned and started cleaning up her stuff after wards.

"Sango?" Miroku walked over to where Sango was finally getting up and functioning.

"Yes, Miroku?" She answered not looking at him. She was too busy rolling up her bed mat.

"I've made a decision. Remember when you said all is affected when one makes a decision; that we must choose between duty and love? Well I choose love; I want to be with you, always. Now and forever.

Sango dropped her bed roll and looked up, she was practically in tears. "What?" Miroku walked around her and fingered her chin to look at him. "When you go to look for Kohaku I'm going with you. I'll always stay by your side."

"How did you know-" He crashed his lips into hers and pulled away "Because I love you."

* * *

The group had decided that Sango was going to look for Kohaku, Miroku was going to go with her and they were going to go back to the demon slayer's village to rebuild. Inuyasha and Kagome were just going back to Kaede's village. However, they were all going to meet at the well in a few months to make sure that their family is still holding strong.

"Okay guys this is where we part ways…" Kagome said.

"But alone for a little while…" Inuyasha added

**At Kaede's Village.**

Kagome was sitting by the fire while Shippo was in her lap, getting a head message, until he went to sleep. Inuyasha was getting water. When Kagome heard a small snoring sound she gently put Shippo in the hut. When Kagome walked out, Inuyasha was just coming back from his trip.

Kagome sat down where she was previously sitting before and Inuyasha sat next to her.

"So, Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Why didn't you go with Kouga?"

"I already told you my heart belong here, with you." She then put her head on his shoulder. "I love you Inuyasha. Nothing or no one will ever change that and it's time you knew."

Inuyasha was shocked she came up and said that the way she did. "Kagome-" She reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips. "You don't you have to say it Inuyasha, I know."

"But you deserve to know, that I love you too. Kikyou's gone, but you're not her. She wanted to be something I wasn't, you liked me for me. She wanted me to die with her; you want us to be together forever. I _did_ love her, but I'm in love with you."

Kagome was in tears and chuckled, "Didn't I say you _didn't_ need to tell me that…?"


	6. Announcement

ATTENTION READERS, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN ANNOUNCEMENT; I HAVE FIXED UP AND UPDATED THE OTHER OLDER CHAPTERS IN MY OLDER FICTIONS. SO IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND LOOKING OVER AND REVIEWING THE NEW CHANGES I WOULD APPRIECIANT YOU FOR IT. THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH LOYAL FANS.


End file.
